This invention relates to a cover unit for sealing the passage of a steering wheel column through the partition or fire wall located between the driver's compartment and the engine compartment of a motor vehicle.
To seal the steering column opening against engine noise and/or road noise and against gases and vapors which form in the engine compartment, steering columns are usually surrounded at the partition wall adjoining the driver's compartment by a rubber collar that rests against an edge of the opening on both sides of the partition wall in a sealed manner. See German Patent No. DE 37 01 597. It is to be noted in this connection, that the installation of the rubber collar is very laborious and usually requires two people, one to press on the collar from the engine side and one to pull the collar in from the driver's side and press it in a sealed manner against the edges of the opening.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a cover unit for sealing a steering wheel column that can be installed in a rapid and problem-free manner from only one side.